A Wraith's Nightmare
by Shanthaia
Summary: This Sequel to Dark Misery continues to follow the fate of the poor whumped wraith Fluffy


Hi! - I have been gone forever *guilty look* - I had an awesome year in Canada but no time whatsoever to write. Now I am back and mybe be able to write a bit more again.

Many thanks to draygon, who betaed this chapter!

This is a sequel to Dark Misery, following the fate of Fluffy the Wraith. Warning: Though it starts off seemingly normal it's a very insane and silly story! Don't say I didn't warn you!

The tune for the lullaby is a quite well know one in my country but I am not sure if it is internationally known. The tune can be listned to on youtube - just the normal internet adress and add /watch?v=7GCl0TnJSDE

okay...enough introduction - here comes the story! :)

He was free, as free as a Wraith could get. Wind stroked through his long, flowing, white hair and blew it out of his face. The Alien lolled in his comfortable new clothes. _I particularly like this black coat my friend gave me. So much better than the rags she put on me. _He shook to throw off the unpleasant thoughts about his former capture. _Leave this behind you once and all, she is dead. _The scent of prey streamed in his nose and mingled with his blood, filling him with euphoria. _Oh, nothing better than hunting humans. So weak and helpless creatures. _The Wraith grinned lazily. _I love culling. This one has gone particularly smoothly._ He dropped the grin. _Back to work._ The Alien inhaled deeply, the scent of the man he was hunting down was strong. The village behind the grassy hills had been emptied quickly, just a few humans had managed to flee and hide in the rugged, forestry region around their settlement and had to be hunted on foot. The Wraith had volunteered helping to track them. This one was the last, his hunting companions had already gone through the gate again to store the prey properly away. But he was determined to finish his job and make this human his well deserved meal. The Wraith crossed a small wood, the trees where almost reeking with the man's fragrance. _Definitely male, terrified and has been here only a short while ago._ He smiled. _All humans smell alike in fear. _The Alien tasted the air again to determine the direction his quarry had fled in, then followed it with graceful strides. _I do enjoy this._ He exited the trees and spotted the sturdy, brown haired human, who wore some kind of uniform, stumbling over the top of the next rising. _Got you!_

The Wraith strolled after him. _You look exhausted and I can hear your respiration coming in ragged gasps. You won't escape me, even if I would hop after you on one leg. _The Alien smirked self-confidently. As he reached the top of the hill, which was covered with dry, yellow coloured grass, the Wraith saw the head of the human disappear behind the next edge. _Oh, you're faster than I thought. _He strode through the valley and up to the next top just to see a bit of brown hair vanish again at the next rising. The Alien scowled. _You shouldn't be able to move so swiftly._ The wraith ran up the next slope only to be treated to the familiar view of the man walking out of sight. _What is going on here? This is impossible. No prey can run that fast. _He chased after it but never reached it as the other male always vanished behind the next rising the moment the Wraith reached the top of the previous. The Alien growled in frustration. _Something is very wrong here. Maybe I ought to turn back._ _I will if the next hill brings the same._ But as he reached the next top the Wraith saw something he had wished to never see again.

Red leaves whispered in the wind as they swayed on thorny branches. Hundreds of sturdy trees with wide crowns covered the plane behind the hill he just had climbed. _Oh no, another vegetable patch. Time to leave before its owner turns up. _The Wraith spun around and hastily ran down the grassy slope again. _Get a grip on yourself. She is dead. …Hell of a coincidence to find another one of these forests all alone and after a strange hunt, though. Something is off here. It kind of feels set up. What if…if this is a test. A test to see if I function normally again, initiated by my brothers. Yes this it must be. Shame on me. Better turn around and finish my job before anybody realises I almost ran away from some perfectly harmless trees. _He smiled nervously and turned around. _Can't sense anybody or anything watching me though. Maybe the human is a worshipper who is to observe me. Would explain how the man can move so fast, most likely some artificial means is involved to move at this speed and luring me to the forest…seeing my reaction. Fine warrior you are…fleeing from trees._

The Wraith approached the wood borderline cautiously. The unnatural silence made him uneasy. _I should hear the human but can't. This is so __**wrong.**_ He glanced around nervously and took in the scent of his prey. _If somebody is watching me, I make a pitiful excuse for a hunter right now. Come on, you can do this. It's just a test, nothing can go wrong except embarrassing myself. And you don't want to do that so carry on! _ The Alien inhaled deeply again. The human had been here moments ago. The trail was leading deeper into the forest. The Wraith went after him cautiously, watching every tree and rock suspiciously. Nothing moved and his prey stayed out of sight, but that didn't matter to him as the human's odour was leaving an obvious track to be pursued. He sucked in air again. _It is close, so close. I'm almost upon its hiding place._ _It?...him if it's a worshipper._ The Alien squeezed through some barbed shrubbery. _Must you hide here? You've tested me enough now, come out. No need to get scratched by all those thorns. _He stopped uncertainly as he came upon a narrow, low ceilinged cave entrance in middle of the bushes. _You can't be serious. I won't enter this hole in a hundred thousand years…way too many bad memories…duh, that's probably the point of the exercise. _The Wraith sighed heavily, ducked and proceeded into the darkness. The blackness was so intense even his sharp eyes couldn't penetrate it. _Well chosen location, it gives me the creeps. _He shuddered. Then the corridor opened into a grotto and the Wraith's eyes widened in terror.

_This is an evil joke. _In the middle of the cavern stood the feeding machine. The human strolled calmly into view carrying a plate full of steaming food. _What?!...Rodney?! What's going on here? You are not a worshipper, are you?_

"Hi Fluffy. Care to join me for dinner?" _Now that is wrong on so many layers…am I going insane?_ His former fellow escapee placed his meal onto the metal table. Then the man walked out of view and came back with a chair as well as eating utensils and settled down to enjoy the cooking. "Come on, sit down and have some." He pointed at the sustenance. "The scrambled eggs and the bacon are excellent today. There is also plenty of toast and oh, I forgot…," Rodney reach into the air and took a steaming mug out from nowhere,…"as much coffee as one can drink." Dr. McKay smiled welcoming at the Wraith. The latter rubbed his eyes and smacked his head on the wall. "Ouch, seems as if this is no hallucination."

"How could I be a hallucination, you offend me," the human said in mock hurt. _How dare you talking to me like that. I don't need you anymore so you just signed your death penalty and I will truly enjoy it. _The Wraith hissed in anger and anticipation.

"Oh, don't be so grumpy, Fluffy! Join the feast and by the way, you're impolite, why don't you greet out host?"

"Host?" he asked completely confused.

"Behind you," was the amused reply. The Wraith spun around and immediately regretted it. There in the entrance the black creature leaned lazily against the wall with a triumphant smile on her lips. "Hello Fluffy! Haven't seen you in a while. Having fun hunting my human through the forest?" His heart stood still for a moment. He seemed not able to breathe anymore and something was definitely wrong with his legs. The Alien stumbled backwards. "This…this is impossible," escaped his lips in a quite whisper. _This is so not happening. You're freaking dead. You're dead. She is dead, dead, dead…_

"You still don't learn Fluffy. I at least expected a good morning mistress. I shall punish you and it will be so enjoyable." The entity exposed her sharp teeth in an evil grin and flexed her claws. _No, no, no…this can't be happening. Not again._

A clashing sound made him turn around. The chair had fallen to the floor as Rodney had climbed onto the feeding table and was now standing on it. _Rodney?! Is that still really him? He looks ridicules! _ The Wraith scowled because the man wore a long blue dress, which revealed more than it hid. It was embroidered with countless flowers made of a silver thread, which sparkled with every movement. The Alien's eyes nearly came out of their sockets as the human moved his hips in a way which only looked good with females. This was just plain silly.

"Well, Fluffy if you enjoy my little show so much, you can join in at once." He turned around slowly and glared at the creature. _You can't be serious._ The being giggled and clicked her tongue. "You look very cute in your new garment!" Then the entity started to laugh so hard that she had to sit down on the floor. _What…?!_ He gaped in terror as his look fell upon his clothes, or better what used to be his clothes. His comfortable coat as well as the rest of his garment had vanished and had been replaced. The Wraith was now wearing a dreadful long pink dress. He knew this kind of clothes from the occasional culling of a more advanced civilization at night time. Some female humans were running around dressed in those ridicules long flowing clothing. _Pink of all the colours to choose, you terrible creature. And how did you put this thing on me without me noticing?_ His hands glided over the insane amount of frills on his chest. The Alien also had doubts if he had ever seen so much embroidered flowers on one piece of fabric in his whole life. _That thing is ridicules, I rather be naked than wearing something like this. _He buried his claws in the textileand tore violently at it, but had no success in removing it whatsoever. The Wraith roared in fury. The creature lay sprawled on the floor and almost suffocated in her laughing fit, while Rodney still swayed back and forth on the table. He was so mad he had troubles thinking clearly. After his lungs were emptied of all air he resided to giving the creature a death glare. Then the Alien tried to slip out of the garment but the collar was too tight. A frustrated growl escaped his throat.

Meanwhile the creature's laughing fit had subsided to quiet giggling and she was able to get up again. The entity smiled pleasantly at him and cooed: "Do not be upset. It is very comfortable to sleep in and it is bed time for little disobedient wraiths." He looked bewildered. _What are you on about now? _ But before he could do anything the being had picked him up and held him in her arms. _What?...%&$§"#!_ The Wraith struggled with all his strength but the creature's grip was stronger and he couldn't get free. She just smiled sweetly and said:" Time to sleep, you will need all your strength tomorrow. So rest assured, tomorrow we will have lots of fun." _I highly doubt that._ "I could bath you," the being said with a nasty grin. _Oh please don't. This can't be happening, it just can't._ The Wraith shrieked his anguish out.

The entity rocked him gently from side to side, completely unimpressed by his screams and attempts to break free. "You need to rest, I want to do many things with you tomorrow; maybe a little lullaby will help you slumber?" And she sang with a honey sweet voice:

Scream wraith scream

I'll rock you 'till you dream

A nightmare is awaiting you

As it will always do

Scream wraith scream

-

Weep wraith weep

My dungeon is too deep

You never will escape again

All your struggle is in vain

Weep wraith weep

-

Sleep wraith sleep

Do not longer weep

I will enjoy your company

And putting chains on thee

Sleep wraith sleep

He was still screaming at top of his voice and trying to get out of her arms, when the gentle rocking turned into vicious shaking and her high singing voice morphed into a deep multi-tonal wraith voice.

"Wake up, wake up, **wake up**!"

He sluggishly opened his eyelids and starred into a wraith face towering above him. It took a while to realise what he was seeing. His eyes traced the fine lines of the tattoo on his opposite's temple, marking him as a great scientist and strong leader. _My friend, that's my friend, I am still at the research station. _His friend had a tight grip on his shoulders and was staring in his eyes.

"Are you fully awake now?" There was a deep concern swinging in the angry voice. He only nodded weakly. The other Wraith sighed. "Will you ever tell me what really happened during your last mission? A malfunctioning dialling device and a forest fire do not cause nightmares like this."

He just stared into the air. _I doubt I ever will be able to tell anyone what happened. Not even you._ His friend let go of his shoulders, grabbed one of his wrists and yanked his hand away from the wall. He flinched and only then became aware that he no longer was resting on his sleeping platform but was huddled in a corner with his nails buried deeply in a wall panel. The Wraith carefully unhooked his nails from his other hand and got up. Yellow sap was running out of the holes he had made. _I must have damaged a vain but it will heal._

His friend snorted, turned around and walked away. The Alien followed with his eyes downcast. _Why can't I just go back to normal? This is so humiliating. I am so ashamed of my inability to function like everybody else. _ The other wraith interrupted his thoughts: "We will need to find a different sleeping arrangement, one that allows you to rest properly. Otherwise you will never recover."

He sighed. _You are right again. Good to have a friend like you._

TBC

I great appreciate reviews - please send me one :)


End file.
